His Past
by taxi.party
Summary: Formerly named Sk8r Boi, based off of the song... When someone s from Beck's past, pop back up. They try to sabotage Beck and Tori's relationship for their own benefit. Please Read & Review XD! First owned by StrangelyBeautiful3 (first two chapters, summary and idea.) Now Written by me.
1. Chapter 1:Becks Past

**Hey Everybody... I know I have a ton of stories already and all but, I have a friend that gave me a challenge and if I win she'll make an account. This started out as a one-shot but turned into a multi-chapter...and this is based off of the song, THAT I LOVE! I don't want to give to much away, so... You will find out everything in the next two chapters:D**

**Disclaimer: I'm only putting this up here once, I don't own Victorious or Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavgine.**

Hayley POV:

"Ugh! The nerve of that guy!"

Hayley's best friend ,Tara, ran over to her fuming.

"What's wrong? And what boy?" Hayley asked curious. It had to be absolutely serious if Tara was that ticked about it.

"Beckett! He runs around here like he runs the place!" Tara asked going at slighter faster pace than Hayley was to their next class.

I think he's pretty cute... Hayley thought subconsciously. Sure she had a sweet little innocent crush on him... Is that so bad?

"-Just wait until the next time I see him!" Tara continued to ramble as they got ready for their ballet class.

"Maybe he's a good guy." Hayley tried to reason and Tara look at her as if she grown another head.

"Sure...let's go with that." She decided as she rolled her eyes, "I'll believe he's a 'good guy' after he stops wearing such baggy clothes and does more civilized activities." and with that she walked away.

"Hey..." a not so mysterious voice said behind my back

"Hi, what's up?" I ask the aladdin look alike and I tried to be cool but failed miserably.

"Uh...nothing much. Getting yelled at by your best friend... Asking you out...no biggie."

"Seriously." I asked him and he smirked slightly

"Yeah, why don't you come and get coffee with me sometime?"

"Uh... I can't. My friends wouldn't like that much..." I say and I see his face fall a little," But we can still be close friends right?"

"Sure." he says in a small voice and our infamous bell tunes, signaling our next class

"Well, see ya later boy." I say sort of teasingly and walk away to my next class.

(X)

It is five years from that day today. He asked me out, and I turned him down then about two weeks later he moved to this Performing Arts school and I have seen or heard from him since.

About three months after he left, I got a boyfriend my friends approved of. Then about a year ago, I became pregnant with his child and he left me. Now I'm alone with a baby... my life couldn't get any worse.

"-Let's take a quick peek at Beck Oliver's new video."

"No way..." I say to no one in particular. In five years, he becomes a rockstar, "I must be dreaming. Or dealing from lack of sleep."

"Tomorrow he will be having a concert in the Northridge Arena. Tickets are sti-"

I swiftly cut of the Veronica lady as I call Tara to see if she knows.

"Hello?" she says flatly as she picks up the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hey, guess who I just saw on TV." I say trying to contain my excitement.

"Who?"

"Beck Oliver AND he has a concert tomorrow!" I squeal letting all of my happiness out.

"Yeah, we all know that. We got tickets 6 months ago. Where have you been?"

"Oh...well I'm going to get one so I can go." I tell her a little upset about the fact that she didn't tell me about it. We are suppose to be best friends.

"Awesome..." she says in the same tone before and I don't have to see her to know that she just rolled her eyes,"Do you need for me to pick you up or what?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll be there at 5." she says and hangs up abruptly

"Goodbye to you too..."

(X)

Right now it's 4:43 and I'm waiting patiently for Tara to come and pick me up. Oh who am I kidding! I called my mom at 9 this morning to pick up Ariel so I could get my nails, hair, and get a fabulous outfit.

I got my nails painted pink, rehighlighted by hair blonde. Then finally picked out a yellow and white stripped top and black jeans with white pumps.

At 4:56, my PearPhone XT rung.

"Hello?" I said reapplying my lipgloss in the mirror, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Get outside now or I'm leaving you." A voice, that I recognized as Tara's, called out before hanging up. 5 minutes later, I walk out to see Tara impatiently tapping on the wheel.

"I said let's go." she barked dismissively at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I look outside the window. I can't wait to see the love of my life.

(X)

"What row did you get?" Tara asks me as we look for our seats.

"A12."

"Wow, that's three over from mine." she says in disbelief but I shrug it off. I can't wait to see Beck.

"And now for the main event. Give it up for my best guy friend, besides my fiancé, Beck Oliver!" A raven haired girl announces Beck before walking off of stage and she looks oddly familiar.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for the intro, Jade." he says sarcastically but playfully,"I want to sing a song for a special person."

And as he starts to strum away for the first few chords,

(Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars)

Two hours filled of singing acts later, it is time to go backstage. As we're waiting in line, I start getting nervous until Tara shakes me,

"Hayley we have five people ahead if us, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm a tad bit nervous but I'm fine." I say being 98 percent honest. I'm more than a tad bit!

"Well, you b-"

"What? Why'd you stop like that?" I ask her and look at where she is and I see why she stopped.

A brunette girl was kissing Beck and the thing that upset me the most was that he was kissing back.


	2. Chapter 2:Swerving

**Hi Peoples. Okay, I don't think that many people like this story, and that's fine. But everyone that does, can you please follow or review? It would really mean the world to me. Anyways, I got Hayley and Tara mixed up so, Hayley is the blonde one and Tara is the brown haired one, kk? Sorry for updating so late, my Internet broke down and it's finally fixed. I also want to write a song fic, so if you have any pros or cons, tips and advice I'd appreciate it XD. R&R**

**Disclaimer~ I own...nothing.**

_"Wow, uh I'm really sorry about that." I said as I tried to rub the spilled coffee off of this stranger's shirt._

_"No, it's fine. I should have been looking at where I was going." A voice said as they chuckled slightly making me look up. He was really cute._

_"Hi, I'm Tori Vega. You must be new here...and this might not be the best way to start off your first day." I said trying to be polite._

_"It's cool. You know it's everyday a pretty lady knocks coffee all over you AND feels sorry about it." he replies coolly and we share a small laugh."Beck Oliver."_

"Tori," A far away, or at least it seemed like it, called me snapping me out of my flashback,"Did you just hear a word I said?" My friend,even though she won't admit it, asked me and before I could even lie someone else stepped in.

"Of course not! She was in Becky Land!" Cat said in a dreamy voice that made me roll my eyes even though I knew it was 100% percent true.

"Oh... Alright. Well the star of 'Becky Land' is about to go on stage now." Jade said playfully pushing me up out of my seat on our loveseat.

Right now, we're backstage at Beck's last show of his USA tour. Somehow Beck managed to convince the producers and people to give us a dressing room.

"First, OW! Second, it's not just Beck you know. We also have your fiancé-A.K.A. My best friend- is out there too." I tell her grabbing her arm to pull her up off of the seat.

"Yeah, yeah.." she said while she let me drag her to the curtain before you get onto the stage.

"Are you ready?" I ask her holding her microphone.

"Tori, all I am doing is announcing the band. It's not that hard." she tells me before she pushes the curtains."And now for the main event. Give it up for my best guy friend, besides my fiancé, Beck Oliver!"

And as she walks off Beck walks on stage ,strangely by himself, and as Jade walks back to the room she whispers in my ear quickly,"This is for you." And she walks away before I can reply and Beck draws my attention back on him.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for the intro, Jade." he says sarcastically but if you knew him long enough, you could tell he was only joking."I want to sing a song for a special person."

And once he starts to sing, I have a feeling that the song was directed to me.

**(Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars...again I don't own it)**

(X)

Two hours later, as Beck is almost done signing autographs and stuff so I thought it was time to talk to him.

"Hey, you know we've got to talk right?" I whisper softly in his ear and he shakes his head slightly while he listens to his fan ramble on about his concert.

"-And I just love your songs and tonight, you sung all of my favorites. You know something else I love your hair!" the little fangirl continued to go on and on as he just smiled and nodded.

Then I looked back at the rest of the line to see two girls I thought I would never see again.

"Hayley and Tara..." I mumbled in shock and frustration.

"Whatcha say ?" Beck asked as he looked at my quickly, his face clouded with confusion.

"I said, I love you. I've got to go. But we still need to talk." I say sort of sternly as I give him a slighter than longer needed kiss and walk to Andre's dressing room to let my anger out.

I haven't seen those non-talented 'Daddy's girls' since we had that 'showdown' over Jade's-then boyfriend, now ex-Danny.

"Hey Tor, w-" Andre' began to ask before I pushed myself through the door to sit in a seat."Or you can do that." he replies as he closes the door and takes a seat beside me.

"They are back." I pouted and I sunk deeper into the seat and he looked utterly confused. "I'm doing that a lot lately."

"Doing what?" he asks me. If he was confused before, he's probably completely lost.

"Confusing people." I sigh as I run a hand through my thick waves.

"Oh Tori, it's not just now. This has been going on long before." he says as he rubs my back lightly and I give him a weak glare.

"I know she's your fiancé and all but sadly you're turning into her."

"Yeah...so who's back?" he questioned with a hint of confusion still evident.

"You remember when we went to Karaoke Dokie?" I ask him and once he nods his head I continue,"And you know how they tried to take Danny away from Jade? Well they are here and I'm afraid they are going to do the same thing with Beck." I say the last part so softly I thought he missed it.

"I don't think that's going to happen." he says seriously but I don't care.

"Andre', he was basically in love with the blonde one before. What if those feelings went away temporarily..."

"As you said, that was before. He loves you Tori." Andre' says sincerely and I remember why he is my best friend.

"Thanks Dre'. But now I've got to go." I say as we hug quickly and I walk to the door.

"It's what I'm here for." he calls after me and I can't help but to laugh at his logic.

Beck POV:

"Hey I'm Beck Oliver, it's nice to m" I started to say my rehearsed speech before a familiar voice rang out.

"Hi Beckett."

I looked up at the sound of that name. No one has called me that name-besides my parents and Tori playfully-since I left Northridge.

"Tara?" I said in disbelief and she gave me a mischevious smile.

"Yes! I can't believe you remembered me. I've got a surprise for you..." she said slowly and I wasn't prepared for who she pulled out next,

"Hayley? Okay, what are you two doing here?" I asked slightly annoyed. Those two girls, and their other friends, lowered my self- esteem a little. Sure I didn't look how I did now, but they never showed interest in me either way.

"To see you silly!" Hayley exclaimed as she poked my stomach,"Wow, you've really changed haven't you? Anyways, do you remember when you asked me out?"

"Um...Yeah listen. How about I sign whatever you want me to sign and we all can leave?" I suggest trying to get as far away as possible from them.

"Your not getting rid of us that fast and who was that...thing that kissed you!" Tara asked loudly grabbing some people's attention.

"Tara...please stop." I whisper tightly in her ear.

"I will...IF you kiss Hayley." she dared me to do as Hayley look at her as if she was completely insane.

"I have a girlfriend so... no. But I h-"

"Come on!" Tara exclaimed in exasperation,"It's just one little kiss. She doesn't bite."

"Tar, let's get out of here. You're creating a scene." Hayley said while she laughed nervously

"No." she growled in between her teeth sounding a lot like Jade. And before I could even respond, another voice beat me to it.

"Is there a problem?" Jade said walking over with her arms folded across her chest tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I know who you are now! You're that girl from Karaoke Dokie. Uh...with that red headed girl and Lousie Nordoff!" Hayley reminisced and it made me even more confused.

"Who's Lousie Nordoff?" I ask and Tara groans as if it really bothered her.

"Lousie Nordoff was Tori's fake name. Like Crystal Waters..." Jade says quietly aimed at me.

"Tori? Oh that girl that kissed you." Hayley realized and she looked a little sad.

"Either way like I said, is there a problem?" Jade repeated a little more hostile this time.

"Jade, let's go," I said in her ear before I turned back to the two girls,"We have to go if we want to make it to Arizona on time. Bye."

"Bye, and thanks for the autographs." Hayley said before Tara stomped out and she followed her. And before we turned away from each other, I have this strange feeling that that was not the last time I'll see them...and my life was about to become a little more hectic.


	3. Chapter 3:Threats and plans

**Author's Note: Hey guys I am the new writer Taxi :) I hope you all will like me as the writer of this story. So tomorrow is my birthday so I thought I would try to update both of my stories today. sorry it is kinda short. Enjoy!**

Tori's POV

I just cannot believe that they are back. They have stricken our group once who says they won't do it again!

"Tori you have to calm down." Jade grabbed my shoulders making my pacing around the room stop.

"You know the evil they can do Jade!" I screamed tears filling my eyes.

"Didn't you hear a word Andre said? BECK LOVES YOU."

Sure he loves me but we all thought Jade's ex loved her too. Again I must bring into mind that he loved that blonde witch once too! I mean compared to her I am nothing.

"Jade they are the most-"I got cut off by the turning of the doorknob. Jade and I stared at the door until it revealed the man of the hour Beck himself. His smile quickly faded once he took in the sudden silence and how my brown orbs had tears that were dream to fall like rain.

"What's going on?" He asked his voice full of confusion

"Nothing." I say softly then placed a light kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Jade POV

"What is wrong with Tor? I could of sworn that she was about to cry." Beck's eyes carried a worried expression.

I didn't tell Tori about Hayley and Tara's little meet up with Beck. That would have only given her more to worry about. I do not want Tori to feel the same thing I did.

"_Danny what is going on here?" I questioned the anger in my voice masking the sound of my heart shattering._

"_I told you we would get him." Tara gloated with an evil smirk on her face._

_I had caught the first guy I ever trust cheating on me with the she devils._

"Just make sure you show her how much you love her ok I have some business to take care of." I said with my voice low leave Beck with a confused face.

I walked out of the backstage area and into the field where all the fans were still standing. I looked through the crowd till I say the blonde and brunette against a wall. Tara seems pretty upset that her first plan didn't work and Hayley was just standing there dumbfounded.

"HEY YOU!" I yelled as I marched my way over to them. They looked up into my icy blue eyes laced with anger to have their eyes look back at me mirroring the fear they were feeling.

"W-What do you want from us?" Tara tried to put on a tough voice.

"You better stay away from Beck AND Tori you hear me?" I threatened poking my finger into Hayley's chest. "YOU TOO"

"And what if we don't?" Hayley questioned daring to look me dead in the eyes.

I went closer to her until she was pinned to the wall. I made her eyes stay locked with mine so I could see her reaction when I said my next threat "Well if that happens one day you might just never wake up again. You will be stuck in a long dreaded black slumber." I took a moment to look into her eyes. I could see the fear reaching into her veins .It just wasn't enough.

"You won't be dead just never be able to wake up. Stuck forever in this lonely abyss. You get it yet?" I looked once again into her eyes seeing the true fear had stricken her heart.

I smirked and walked away leaving the two girls stuck in their own world of fear. I dint even look back knowing that I had won the battle.

I walked back to the backstage area and walked into our dressing room to see Tori laying on the couch with her eyes closed and Andre sitting in a chair.

"Tori you don't need to even have one spec of worry anymore. I handled it." I said in the most comforting voice I could muster

"Why Jade? What did you do?" Andre looked at me with wondering eyes

"I just made sure they knew where their place was."

* * *

Hayley POV

Even though Tara and I made it back home I can't get over what Jade had said to us. I mean these girls hold a grudge! I still want Beck but what am I supposed to do with jade on our Back. It is not like we can do much right now anyways until he is completely done with his traveling unless we follow him everywhere.

"Hayley! HELLO EARTH TO HAYLEY!" Tara screamed.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Well I have a great plain to get Beck away from that Tori girl!"

"I don't know if we should get into this Tara I mean he is famous. We can't use our old tricks from high school anymore." I replied looking down.

"Well my plan is an upgrade from our old tricks and it will use the one thing famous people hate the most." She looked at me with the sneakiest smirk ever.

I guess this is the real deal. Whatever is going on in that brunettes head is the real deal. We are not known as the smartest but when it comes to lying and sneaky plans it is our playground. I don't know what she means by upgrade but I guess I am about to find out.

"And what is this thing that celebrities hate so much." I looked at her face that still had the tight evil smirk on it. She looked at me her smile only nodding knowing I was probably in for this little game she wanted to play.

"Well my sweet Hayley we are going to use the one and only! The Paparazzi!" She smirked even harder.

That was when I knew I was right. This plan is going to be good.

**Author's Note: So did I do well enough for you guys? I hope I did! Please review! Don't worry though I don't require reviews for more updates it is just nice to see how I'm doing.**

**Well till next time!**

**The One and Only Taxi**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaded Talks Against Evil

**Author`s Note: Hey guys sorry it has been soooo long…but I had some problems anyways here I am once again..(Feeling lost but now and then) sorry had to! Anyways my updates will not be scheduled very well because every time I try to something happens just know I'm not giving up just REALLY busy I will tell you if I am giving up. Im leaving almost every point of view on like a cliff hanger soo yeah!**

* * *

Hayley POV:

Her plan was genius. Now we won't be getting near any of them and they won't know it was us. Great, last thing we have to do is figure out exactly what we are going to do.

"Well we could write some rumors send them in." I suggested

Tara tapped her finger to her mouth in concentration "No, No it has to be more than words. Like a picture. "

"YES! A picture is worth a thousand words Tara." I jumped up and hugged her before letting go. "But a picture of what?"

She tapped at her mouth again and started to pace around in the room. She then ran over to her computer and typed in something I couldn't read. I went up and saw two tabs. One had Beck with various people and the other had him and Alyssa Vaughn.

"We can start rumors that Alyssa and him are getting a little too close for 'just friends'. Of course at first no one will believe it at first, but I know a good guy we can trick to do this for us and as time goes on people will start to get convinced." She looked up at me after saving a few pictures.

Wait that can get him away from Tori but how will that make him mine? "Hey how will this help him be with me?"

"Well that will just have to come with time. Not only that we can't strike now anyways we have to wait for the perfect timing." Her mouth turned into a devilish grin.

Now we wait.

* * *

Tori POV

When we made it to the tour bus Jade told us exactly what she did to the she devils, it makes me feel better but I know they won't stop there. Jade then proceeded to warn me not to tell anyone how friendly she is being watching my back. Even after all these years she still won't admit she is my friend, but she doesn't say she hates me or anything so step up I guess.

We heard the door open and saw Cat's red head peer in "TOOORII" She sang. "Beck has been looking for you something about you saying you needed to talk."

Cat walked in and sat down and went out the door to find Beck. I completely forgot that I told him we still needed to talk before even seeing those girls. I make a few turns looking around everywhere before I make my way toward the stage area and see him sitting there with the roadies in the background putting away the equipment. We always ask to help then but they always deny that's probably why he is sitting there. He looked up and saw me walking toward him our eyes locked. His grin went from nothing to like a thousand shining stars and I stood back as he jumped of the stage.

"Hey you ready to talk?" He questioned.

I took a deep breath in.

_Here goes nothing __**(a/n great songs btw look it up by NeverShoutNever) **_

* * *

Jade POV

"What do you think she wanted talk about?" Cat asked "Maybe it is candy inspired."

I looked at cat. Man she can be so ditzy. Andre and I just turned to each other.

"You think it is about the She devils?"

"No, they had something she wanted to talk about all before this, but we need to talk about them." I informed.

I stood up and got me a bottle of water out of the fridge took a sip and then continued. "They might be scared but those girls are not going to quit till they get what they want. I didn't tell Tori this but Tara tried to get Beck to kiss Hayley."

"OH NO! But Beck would never do anything like that!" Cat Screamed

"SHHH! WE know that but they can do anything to try to get him like ransom or kidnap…but they might not go that far." I exclaimed

Andre looked at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. He knew me more than really anyone else him being my fiancé so he knew this was serious if I was getting this worried.

"Well then what should we do?" He questioned

That is what I was still thinking about. We don't know what they are going to plan so we can't really do much right now. I mean unless we get an inside source we can't really do any- wait that is what we will do! I snapped my fingers "GUYS! I know what we are going to do!"

"What?" They said in unison.

"We will get someone to be our little spy so we can figure out there plan then we can figure out our next move." I said with a smirk forming on my face.

"HAHA! They can be like I'm Bond. James Bond!" Cat laughed as we looked at her and turned back to each other ignoring her interruption.

"A spy?"

"YES! A SPY DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?"

He raised his hands in the air in surrender then put them back down.

"Are you sure that is going to work? I mean they know most of our friends so they would know what we are doing."

I looked at my nails. "Of course it is going to work. It is one of my plans." I looked up with a devilish grin.

"Ok well who is going to be our spy then." He scooted closer to me.

My grin grew wider.

"Oh, I know who would be perfect."

* * *

**TADA! That was the chapter! Hope ya'll aren't mad at me****! Anyways hope this was a good chapter to you. I AM COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH ADVENTURE TIME! Anyone else?**

**-The One And Only Taxi **


End file.
